Beast Boy's Sneeze
by forced2Bafangirl
Summary: My response to Rabula Tasa's Hundert Prompt #58. "It wasn’t long after Beast Boy fell ill with the flu that the rest of the team came down with much more severe cases. From then on, whenever the changeling so much as sniffled, he was quarantined..........


**Rabula Tasa's Hundert prompt #58 **

It wasn't long after Beast Boy fell ill with the flu that the rest of the team came down with much more severe cases. From then on, whenever the changeling so much as _sniffled_, he was quarantined in the med lab - after all, whatever bug that could withstand _his_ immune system must be pretty nasty indeed.

However, being human (or human-ish) the Titans did make mistakes, but even then they weren't taking chances.

"Dude! I swear to you, I'm not sick. I had dust up my nose!" Beast Boy said while pounding on the sealed med lab door.

"I'm sorry little buddy, but we just can't risk it. You'll have to find some way to entertain yourself." as per the rule, Beast Boy had to spend a week quarantined to make sure that whatever got into his system got out without finding residence in the other members.

Because he had been in here before, Beast Boy had made sure that the med lab was well stocked with entertainment. He had several books, comics, handheld video games, as well as a TV and even a chew toy or two for his animal forms.

Raven had been selected to bring Beast Boy's dinner to him, them claiming that she was probably the one best able to tell if he was actually sick. She wasn't entirely sure this was true, but she was curious about an odd thumping noise she had been hearing for an hour. The closer she got to the med lab, the louder the thumping got. When Raven looked in the window, she wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

Beast Boy had turned into an armadillo and was playing handball with himself. He would throw his body at a wall, and bounce a couple of times. He had already read the books before and he didn't feel like a video game. Plus there was nothing on TV, and he needed new comics. So he needed to entertain himself a different way. This was the best he could come up with. When he finally noticed the person at the window, he enthusiastically waved and ran to the door. Just to be on the safe side, there was a slot in the door for a tray of food to pass through so that nobody actually had to come into contact with a sick Beast Boy, but he still got his food.

After the all too brief encounter with another person, Beast Boy was once again left alone to his own devices. Handball again would make him too dizzy, so he decided to go a different route. He transformed into a dog first; he tried to identify all the different smells in the med lab. Once that was done, he figured he hadn't gotten them all, so a tiger was next on his list. It took him a day or two, but eventually he managed to identify all the smells in the med lab. Unfortunately, his week was not yet up.

Cyborg was the next to make the trek up to the quarantined changeling, when he was trying to distract himself. This time, he was in the form of a mole. The odd clicking noises that had confused the metal man had been claws on the tile floor. He had already smelled everything there was, so he was trying to memorize the floor plan by feel alone. Normally when Beast Boy was truly sick, he wouldn't leave the bed until he was better; so this was just one more indication that no illnesses plagued the boy at this time. Too bad that the rules couldn't be changed. Except for an extreme emergency, those doors couldn't be unlocked until the week was over.

Robin dutifully took his turn and found a kangaroo shadow boxing. The walls had been hit a few times, but they were strong enough to only have a dent or two. Beast Boy would travel from one side of the room to the other, punch and kick at his shadow for a few minuets before moving onto a different wall. At least he was getting practice in while he was stuck in the room.

Starfire was the one who was able to let Beast Boy out of the med lab. The sparrow that was flying about the room was ecstatic when he was finally allowed out of the small room. To take a week off when you're sick is nice, confined in a small room for a week when there is nothing wrong with you is near torture. A fly around the city was just what he needed after solitary confinement.

When he returned, he came in just as Cyborg was blowing dust off of a CD that they hadn't seen in two years. He didn't think that anyone would come in soon, so the dust got into the nose of the newly freed person. Luckily they had learned their lesson, and he was able to go back to his room, this time.

--

i got the image of Beast Boy pounding on the door to the med lab screaming that he wasn't sick, that he just got some dust up his nose. and just had to write this out. Rabula Tasa does awesome work and you should totally check out his stories.


End file.
